1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for effecting gas/solids separation. In narrow aspects it concerns an apparatus for implementing the fluid catalytic cracking of petroleum hydrocarbons and the separation of the catalyst particulates from the resultant cracked stream.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous industrial operations present the need for removing solid particulates suspended in a gaseous medium wherein the particulates range in size from about 5 to 100.mu.. While a variety of methods are available for achieving such separation, the use of either gravitational or centrifugal acceleration for this purpose is preferred because of economical considerations. Separation by gravity alone, because of necessity for reducing the gas flow rate to a minimum superficial velocity, generally requires a settling chamber having a size which is too excessive for most operations. This is particularly the case in those instances where the solids present are of a size less than about 50.mu.. On the other hand, separation by centrifugal acceleration as experienced in cyclone separators is prone to give rise to frequent mechanical failures especially if the solids are abrasive in nature or if the cumulative amount to be separated results in abrasion conditions.